The Last Supper
by Yume-chan27
Summary: "Apa menu makan malam hari ini?" "Semua yang anda sukai, Nona." "Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang lucu. Hanya bercanda!" "Silakan makan hingga anda puas." Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang. Sebuah aula luas menyala begitu musik dinyalakan setelah makan malam selesai.


The Last Supper

Selangkah demi selangkah kakinya menyusuri hutan gelap dengan kedua mata yang terus menatap waspada. Hanya kegelapan yang terbentang di hadapan kemana pun ia menolehkan kepalanya meskipun matahari baru saja bersembunyi di balik perbukitan. Gemerincing suara kepingan rantai yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya menjadi pengiring setiap langkah kaki telanjangnya. Perlahan, tanpa tujuan yang pasti ia terus berjalan.

Sambil terus mencengkeram kain putih yang sudah kumal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seperti selimut, ia terus mengawasi sekeliling. Berharap kejadian yang telah menimpa dirinya jangan sampai terulang lagi.

Di ujung sana, ia melihat, sebuah bangunan yang terlihat mewah namun tidak mencolok. Lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kediaman keluarga kaya yang ditinggalkan. Beberapa sulur tanaman menjinakkan dinding-dinding bata yang tampak kokoh. Ia begitu terpesona, tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di tengah hutan yang gelap.

Memenuhi rasa penasarannya, gadis itu mulai melangkah perlahan memasuki bangunan itu. Dan begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, dua pintu besar yang membatasinya terbuka. Di sana, ia dapat melihat dua pemuda yang berdiri dengan pakaian yang menyerupai bangsawan di masa lalu, tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui arti dari senyuman itu.

"Malam ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan. Kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna karena malam ini adalah malam yang spesial. Silakan nikmati jamuannya, Tuan Putri."

Dua warna yang memandangnya itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dan dalam sekejap, tidak ada lagi penampilan menyedihkan seorang yang berkeliaran di tengah hutan. Yang kini terlihat adalah penampilan seorang putri kerajaan dengan gaun selutut yang begitu menawan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Hanya saja, ia seperti tersihir dan akan mulai melaksanakan peran barunya sebagai seseorang yang harus dilayani.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini?"

"Semua yang anda sukai, Nona."

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang lucu. Hanya bercanda!"

"Silakan makan hingga anda puas."

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang. Sebuah aula luas menyala begitu musik dinyalakan setelah makan malam selesai. Mereka berdansa, namun sang gadis masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan peran barunya ini. Ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya terayun begitu sang biru menariknya dalam satu putaran dansa.

"Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga hingga aku takkan bisa melepaskanmu."

Alunan melodi sedih terus menggema di aula yang luas hingga menghancurkan siapa pun yang mendengarkannya.

_Kuingin bertemu denganmu._

"Masih belum cukup. Aku ingin lebih!"

Berbagai menu tersuap ke dalam mulut mungil gadis manis itu dari tangan sang bangsawan. Mulai dari ikan, daging, es krim, hingga sesuatu yang berbau darah. Sihir malam itu begitu kuat mengikatnya. Terus mendorongnya dalam peran yang tidak pernah dimainkannya sebelumnya.

Sang ungu melebarkan sebuah kain dengan kalimat yang tertulis indah di sana, sedangkan sang biru menyodorkannya sebuah bunga mawar serta senyuman lebar yang sangat menyenangkan.

_Wish your smile._

Hanya senyumannya yang mereka harapkan. Dan setidaknya memang itulah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meneruskan perannya.

Sang gadis tersenyum sembari mendekap bunga mawar yang lezat itu. Menghirup aromanya hingga membuatnya jatuh tertidur ke dalam mimpi yang panjang.

Semua rasa sudah mereka berikan, tapi pasti masih ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka persembahkan padanya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup. Sesuatu yang bisa dirasakan dengan mengorbankan segalanya.

Segalanya.

Semuanya.

Tanpa ada yang tersisa.

"Asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia, aku akan memberikan milikku yang paling berharga."

"Meskipun ku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi senyuman itu akan selalu tersimpan di dalam hati."

Sang gadis menerima semua yang mereka berikan untuknya. Karena ia adalah putri yang berperan dalam kisah singkat yang penuh darah ini. Tanpa merasakan apapun, ia terus mengalir dalam peran yang menyedihkan namun dipaksa untuk terus tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kenapa aku hidup di sini?"

Duduk di tahtanya dengan di temani dua tahta kosong di kedua sisinya, sang gadis mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari perasaan kedua orang itu. Aroma yang mereka tinggalkan terus berputar dalam benaknya, membuatnya frustasi.

"Akhirnya aku menyadarinya."

Yang kini tersaji di tangannya adalah bunga mawar merah yang dihiasi darah sebagai makan malamnya yang terakhir, yang kedua orang itu persembahkan untuknya.

_Andaikan kau bisa terus hidup, hanya itu yang kuharapkan._

Gadis itu mengangkat garpu dengan kedua tangannya saat suara itu bergema dalam kepalanya. Dan dalam satu tarikan napasnya yang terakhir, ia mengakhiri segalanya sendiri. Kisah singkat ini.

Kini sudah tak ada siapa pun lagi.

_Fin_


End file.
